The Best or Worst Day Ever
by MistyAsh4Ever
Summary: Ash and Misty are going to get married, but on their way to getting married some complications occur. Will the this day be their best or worst?
1. Awakened by Joy

POKEMON

Chapter 1 Awakened By Joy

Sunlight gleamed down onto the sleeping eyes of a lovely couple. The two were peacefully sleeping in a thin white blanket. Streams of light danced upon the raven black hair that brilliantly layed on a pillow next to an almost crimson-orange sea of hair, making it almost look blue, creating a constrasting blast of color with the wild crimson-orange sea.

Ash opened his eyes then shut them again due to the extreme rays of light, his head turned towards his partner, Misty, who had been sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Once again, he opened his eyes and gently shook his sleeping partner by the shoulder. "Misty, baby, wake up." Ash said, his voice as gentle as his shaking.

Today was the day of Ash and Misty's wedding. Ash was very excited that it was hard for him to fall asleep the previous night, he was happy and nervous at the same time. All of his friends and family were coming and so were Misty's.

"Ash." Misty said, as her soft green eyes opened.

Ash looked down at Misty and smiled. "You had a good rest Mist?"

"Yeah, did you?"

Ash nodded. He didn't wan't to talk about the wedding party for he was too emabarrased to bring the whole thing up again so instead he told her that he was going to the bathroom to wash up. Misty nodded and joined him.

After washing up and showering the two went over to their kitchen.

Ash and Misty lived in a cheap small apartment. It consisted of a very small kitchen, one bedroom, on bathroom, and a small family room. From stepping into the door way you would come across the kitchen with an arch way that led to the family room, which led to the hall with the bedroom and the bathroom.

Misty was making breakfast. She was making scrambled eggs with toast. Ash was helping her by chopping green onions, parsley, and carrots.

The morning was quiet. Ash was thinking hard about today, how Misty would look, how she would think he looked, what he would say, what she would say, what she would think. So many thoughts came to his mind. How the small town house they bought would be after marriage. And worst of all, what would happen the night after the marri-

"Baby."

Misty's calm voice said as she interrupted Ash's thoughts.

Ash looked down at his to-be-wife.

"Are you excited about today?"

Ash gazed intently into Misty's blue-green eyes, her eyes where so intense, so deep, that they brought a feeling of immediate happiness. Slowly he eyed her body. What a thin curved figure, what a shape, what a women.

"Ash?" Misty again asked. "Your quiet today, is there something the matter?"

"No. I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." Ash said.

"Um. Ash? Are you okay?" Misty said as she poured the chopped vegetables into a mixture of egg and pepper.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay, I just think your so pretty."

"Your acting strange today." Misty approached him with a smile and took hold of his hand. "Is it because today were getting married?"

Ash's heart pounded. Why was he so embarrased? Yes, the wedding ceremony was something to be nervous about, but some what this feeling felt different. He wasn't feeling the same nervousness he felt when he woke up, he was feeling nervous about Misty.

"M-maybe."


	2. A Long Breakfast

POKEMON

Chapter 2: A Long Breakfast

"Well I hope that the case, because I don't want you sick. The news is calling for some pretty bad storms and I don't want you to get sick from the cold, especially on our wedding day."

To Ash, Misty seemed as though she was taking this whole aspect to casually. "Misty."

"Yes." Misty said, her voice soft.

"Do you care about this?"

"This?"

"This wedding -our wedding? I mean you seem so casual about this."

"Of course I care. This day is about you and I, together." Misty reached up on her toes and kissed Ash on the cheek. His hands slowly slid around her waist, he then pushed her close. Misty let out a small gasp.

"I love you more than anything or anybody in this world and I hope you feel the same." Ash said, his voice in a low tone.

"You know I feel the same." Misty said, as her arms slowly reached up towards his neck. Misty's face looked soft and sweet, her glistening eyes gazed deep into Ash's earthy-brown colored eyes. "Who wouldn't feel that way if they were with you."

Ash smiled and squeezed her hard. "I love you so much Misty. I know you care about our wedding, just as much as I do. Now lets start breakfast and get ready."

"Okay baby." Misty said, giving out another one of her dazing smiles. "You just sit down and relax, I'll get this all ready."

Ash nodded and sat down.

He watched Misty's body move as she prepared breakfast. First moving to the toaster to put bread in and then moving back to fry the eggs

Her hips moved elegantly, simply moving from side to side as she moved about the kitchen. Her lips started to move.

"Ash, baby, do you want me to put butter on your toast?"

With a short pause, Ash responded. "Oh, don't worry about that Mist, I'll put that on."

"Okay then." Misty answered back. She had two plates of scrambled eggs in her hands as she walked back to the table Ash was sitting at. "Here," Misty said with a smile. Then she walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Misty was an average heighted women. But to Ash, she was short. Ash liked short, it wasn't a prefer or anything, but he liked the fact that Misty was now shorter than him. He hated the times when she was taller than him, It made if feel pathetic. But now that he was 20 things have obviously changed.

Looking at Misty from a distance, Ash couldn't help but think of what a helpful little to-be-wife she was. Ash loved the feeling to hold her, and if only he could hold her longer. Closer. What if he could hold her closer? What would he do with her? What if they were ready to do more? What more would they do? What more would they do at the night after the wedding?

Finally after long thoughts but short timing, Misty came back with a glass pitcher filled with orange juice and in her other hand a stack of foam cups. Quietly, Misty poured the orange juice into the two foam cups and handed one to Ash.

The food smelled delicious, Ash loved it. He always was fond of Misty's cooking. What a great wife she would be. And imagine if she started cooking food for more people, as in more people belonging to the household. Like –like.

Suddenly Ash stopped his thoughts, he didn't like the thought. He didn't like thinking about things that would happen, he liked thinking of the present. And besides, why would the thought of children come to his mind so soon? Marriage has to be done first. Children come after, later, far later, or maybe they don't even come, depending on what Misty wanted, maybe she wouldn't even want to have sex.

Maybe Misty was the type of girl who really liked to wait for things. Like she did with their relationship. Maybe she would think having sex the night after their wedding would be to rushed.

"Ash." Misty said, her voice sounding as sweet as usual. "Eat your food, you seem distracted over something."

"No, I'm fine." Ash said, giving a calm smile. From Misty's expression, he could tell that his smile warmed Misty's heart.

"So, talk to me. Do you like the breakfast."

"Yeah, it's perfect. I love it."

"Ash, you seem dull. What the matter?"

"Well, nothing really. Don't you think your being to plain?" Ash asked.

"Plain? What do you mean by that?" Misty asked, her green eyes widened, her head slightly tilted. To Ash, Misty looked more beautiful than ever. Yes, plain, but that was the best thing about you. That is what Ash was thinking.

"Well. Not in a bad way, never. But why did you choose to have breakfast at the house? Don't you think we should of ate out for breakfast? I could of brought you somewhere." Ash really had no idea what he was saying. Really, Ash was just saying what ever came to his mind.

"Oh, is my cooking bad? Is that why your so quiet?" Misty said, as her beautiful wide eyes narrowed in dissapointment.

"No! No! Of course not! That's not what I mean! You know that baby! I love your cooking! I always ask you to cook food for me!" Ash said in shock, that his words hurt his lovely Misty.

"That's true." Misty smiled, trying to assure that she was alright. "Just thought it would be nice if we celebrated our breakfast together, privately, rather than so fancy considering the whole wedding that were having is going to be so fancy."

"No, that's okay! I love you wanting to do that! It was thoughtful of you baby." Ash said, as he reached his hand out across the table to Misty's. "I love your cooking, and your right, it was a better idea that we have breakfast together at home. I love it! I just thought that you might of wanted something more!"

"Really?" Misty said as her eyes brightened. "You would want to give me something more?"

"Of course I would Misty! Your my fiancee, my love, my life! And I wan't to make sure your happy with everything I have to give you!"

"Oh Ash, your just too sweet! I never in my life thought that you would ever be this type of person. You make me so happy! And never forget, I wan't you completely satisfied as well, so don't hesitate to ask me anything." Misty's smile looked so radiant, so indulging. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to ask her what he wanted to the night after the wedding. Or maybe it would. Or should he ask? Is it supposed to come naturally? Maybe it wouldn't happen.

-But no, how could that be? Misty looked so sweet saying that, her face looked so loving, like a doll of a little girl, so perfectly put together, her lashes naturally long, her face naturally clear, and her lips naturally pink. But of course a thought like that would probably never come across Misty's mind, for she was the kind of person who liked to wait for things.

Just then the telephone rang. Misty walked over to it to pick it up. "I'll get it! And in the mean time, why not you finish up breakfast and call Proffessor Oak to see how everything is going with our pokemon."

Ash nodded and started to eat his breakfast. Both Misty and Ash left their pokemon at Professor Oak's laboratory to insure that they didn't interrupt any part of their wedding day and not only that, but so Misty and Ash didn't have extra stress on their hands.

"Hello?" Misty said picking up the phone. "Waterflower and Ketchem household!"

Misty's voice rang louder to Ash's ears than the telephone did. To Ash, Misty's voice sounded high and soft.

"Oh hey! Drew! How is everything?"

Ash listened on to Misty while he finished up the last bits of his food.

"Oh, what do you mean?"

Ash noticed the slight tone of dissapointment in Misty's voice. This caused him to slightly tense up. This had to be a phone call for the wedding.

"Her dress got dirty? How?"

_Dress dirty, how could that of happened? _ Ash thought to himself.

"What can we do about it? She won't have a dress? Is there a back up?"

Ash could hear Misty's voice becoming more stressed.

"Can you get her on the phone? Is she there?" Most probably the answer was yes. Misty waited a couple minutes while Drew handed the phone over to May.

Drew was May's boyfriend who lived with her in the same house along with May's little brother Max who was 12 years old.

Misty's foot tapped impatiently. As Ash began to clean up the kitchen, leaving Misty's unfinished plate ready for her.

"Hello? May honey? Is everything okay?" Misty said in a panicked sort of tone. "What happened to the dress? How did it happen?"

A minute passed as May told Misty what happened to the dress. "No, don't worry, everything will be fine, we'll work something out, I promise." Misty's head turned away from the phone. "Ash, baby, can you tell me what time it is?"

Ash looked over at the clock, it was 7:38 am, probably enough time to fix what ever happened. "Baby! It's 7:40!" Ash said quickly rounding it.

"Okay!" Misty said as she turned back to the phone. "Okay May, it's 7:40. Maybe you can try and call the store you got the dress from." With Misty's usual serenity, Misty tried to remain calm. But Ash, being her fiancee could hear the stress in the back of her voice.

"What? Their not open today? What?" Misty walked over the phone book her and Ash owned. She flipped over to the dress store her and May got their dresses from. "Okay Baby girl, I'll call the dress store. In the mean time, why not you come over with Drew and your brother." A couple seconds went by as May most probably said something. "Okay I love you! I'll call you back! -Oh and bring the dress so I can see what went wrong"

Misty and May were the bestest of friends for years. They called each other all sorts of sweet names and always said that they loved eachother. And when something happened, like one of them needing help, they never turned away from it.

Misty got off the phone. And rapidly started to turn the pages of the phone book.

"Misty," Ash said, attempting to offer help. 

"-Just please, be quiet Ash, I'm very busy, something bad just happened with May's dress and I'm not so sure what's going to happen."

"Okay." Ash said backing down, truly, Ash felt a little saddened that Misty had said that so sharply to him. In all honesty he would of complained, but she was probably too stressed to handle that. And besides, Ash wants the best for his Misty.

"Ash."

"Yeah?"

"I can't find the number!" Misty said turning to Ash.

"Number? The number to what?"

"The dress store that May and I got our dresses from!"

"Uh...I honestly don't have an idea what store May and you got your dresses from babe."

"What! Ash! How could you not know that! How could you not remember or even ask what store! I can't believe you! You never ask me things! You never even care to pay attention to little things that matter!" You could tell that Misty's stress was causing her to try and pick a fight.

"Misty, those kind of things don't matter."

"What! You don't think something involving me matters! -Oh never mind." Misty looked away from Ash and back down to her phone book.

"Okay." Ash said. Stupidly ignoring the fact that Misty probably wanted Ash to ask her what she meant by her previous statement.

"Never mind!" Misty again repeated hoping Ash would ask her what she meant. "I'm going to go online and look for the number."

Misty walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom she and Ash shared.

"Misty! Don't you want to eat your breakfast?" Ash shouted, hoping that if he said that Misty would be happy again.

"I don't want it! I'm not hungry anymore!"


	3. About the Long Breakfast

POKEMON

Chapter 3: About the Long Breakfast

Misty layed on her stomach on their bed, in their empty white bedroom, she opened her laptop and began her search.

The bedroom was all white, with the exeption of the light green walls. The only window was open and the clear curtains danced to the direction of the wind as did Misty's crimson-orange locks.

Misty's laptop was slow, very slow. This stressed her out even more. What if May's dress couldn't be fixed? What if the wedding had to go on with out her (May)! This special day that mostly occures once in a lifetime would never be a special day without Misty's bestfriend. And not only that, Ash never noticed anything.

He never even noticed that Misty felt bad because he didn't think that mattered. True it was a little thing, but Ash never noticed things big or small and it peeved Misty so. All she wanted was Ash to say that he'd try and notice things a little more, but no, instead he said things like that don't even matter. This was their wedding day and that store had Misty's wedding dress in it! He didn't even offer any help.

Truly he did. But to Misty, he didn't because she carelessly interuppted his offer with telling him to be quiet.

Finally, after six to seven minutes her laptop booted up. This stressed Misty even more. _Damn, this shit is going so slow, I'll never get the phone number_. Misty wasn't the type to curse, but when angry you could be sure that would be the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Ash was sitting in the kitchen. Trying to figure out why Misty was mad. Maybe it was because she was stressed. But either way, she'd probably get over it.

Ash then decided to get up and go over to Misty.

Slowly he entered their bedroom. Misty still was in the same positon she was in, with her stomach against the bed and her laptop open in front of her.

"Please, go away. I'm really not in the mood for you." Misty ratted out. "You probably wouldn't even of remembered today was our wedding if I hadn't mentioned it earlier."

Ash hated when Misty said those type of things. "The reason I was nervous today was because of our wedding. Oh, but you didn't even _notice _that."

"I actually did Ash, but you didn't notice that I noticed that and said that you didn't notice our wedding because –Oh! Never mind!"

Misty probably didn't want to continue with what she wanted to say, probably because she had nothing to say. As usual, she was rambling on about nonsense that really made no sense to Ash. Obviously, to him, Misty was loosing the fight.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Misty questioned in a sort of mad tone.

"I've been wanting to but you didn't _notice _it. I was going to offer but then you interrupted me like some bitch cause you were to bitched up about that damn number."

"When?" Misty asked, her eyes wide and angry.

"Oh, wow! You can't even _remember_!" Ash said. He obviously felt like he had the power of winning the argument.

"You know I'm winning."

"Winning what?"

"This fight!"

"You call this a fight? You think were arguing?"

"Well isn't this a fight? I mean were disagreeing on something!"

"How could you say that!" Misty said, her hands covering her mouth. "And how could you cuss at me. What's wrong with you today! Maybe you lied about remembering our wedding!"

"How does cussing at _you_ make _me_ a liar!"

Just then the apartment door bell rang. It was most probably May along with her boyfriend and little brother.

Misty got up to get the door. As thought, it was May, Drew, and Max.

Misty opened the door to see May with a stressed face. "Hey everybody! Come in." Misty said with a welcoming smile. Her head turned to Drew and Max. "You two can talk to Ash and watch T.V or something."

Max and Drew nodded and called Ash's name. They invited him to a session of playing videogames that starred pokemon in them.

Ash walked into the family room as May and Misty went over to the bedroom. May had the dress in a plastic covering that she held by a hanger in her right hand.

Both Misty and May seated themselves on the bed.

"Did you get the number?" May asked.

"No. I couldn't find it." Misty said as she looked down at the bedsheets.

"Don't worry about it Mist." May said with a big smile. "I called the store, they said they would try and do something about it, depending on how bad the stain is."

Misty looked up with a soft smile.

"And we both could go together right now!" May looked at Misty who was smiling but still had sadness in her eyes. "Misty, what's wrong baby girl? You still look sad. Is there something else the matter?"

Misty looked up at May. "Yeah, just a little bit. We can talk about it when were driving to the store. For now, let me look at the stain."

May unzipped the grey plastic cover that protected the dress. "It's not so bad, but I'm not sure if they could fix it. The dress is pretty delicate you know."

Finally, May managed to unzip the covering on the dress.

The dress was a pearly light pink color. It was a neat fitting dress that went all the way down to her ankles and frilled out past the knees. The top was a tube-top that was held up by a row a frilling-slightly transparent flowers reaching all the way down to her back. All the bridesmaids got their dresses from the same store and made sure that they were all the same shade of pink. Towards the end of the dress was the stain, some mud stains on the ruffles of the dress.

"Ooh...that does look like a problem." Misty added. "Okay, let's get to the store and see what we can do."

"Thanks so much Misty!" May thanked.

"What do you mean thanks? Of course, anytime! Were best friends, we help eachother! And either way, were doing this together!" Misty got up and zipped the dress back in the plastic.

May joined her with a smile on her face. "Oh, and in the car we can talk about the other reason you were feeling bad."

May waited in the family room, sitting on the sofa next to her boyfriend, while Misty got ready.

Misty entered the family room. She was wearing a simple pink hoodie with grey stonewashed skinny jeans, accompanied with a black purse that held her keys and other personal belongings.

May got up and joined Misty who quickly glanced over Ash's way.

Both Drew and Max were playing videogames, while Ash silently watched with a sweet content look on his face.

He looked so calm, so peaceful sitting just their. His deep amber eyes blinked at the T.V screen, with thick ebony lashes surrounding it, oh how beautiful he was! Such a perfect groom, one that would make a perfect life for any person. Why did they have to get into a fight? Was it a point at all? Did that lovely man sitting their so peacefully diserve that? True, Misty had to admit that this time she was the one trying to pick a fight. Maybe after May and her came back from the Dress Store she could apologize to Ash and make the wedding day a good one for him.

May gently took hold of Misty's arm and took the two out of the apartment. Silently the two walked down the staircase and into another floor that had the glass door leading to outside on it.

"So." May began as she opened the apartment door. "Tell me all that happened."

Misty nodded. "Well. You know how the whole dress thing happened, you know about finding the number of the Dress store and such? Well, I got a little stressed while I was looking for the dress number and I ended up yelling at Ash." Misty said as the May and her walked out of the apartment building and out to Misty's car.

"Why did you yell at him?" Questioned May.

"Well," Misty paused. "Well I guess it was a sort of stupid reason to get mad at him, and I admit it wasn't right of me, but I yelled at him because he didn't know the Dress store."

"I'm sure you got mad for a reason."

"Well...not really...sort of." Said Misty as she opened the door to her car and sat at the drivers seat while May sat in passengers seat, next to Misty. "It's just, Ash never really thinks, or cares to ask about small things that supposedly don't matter. Like places I go, or things I do. And sometimes how he forgets little things that happen involving me in it."

"Yeah, Drew can be like that some times." May added as Misty started up the car.

"But does he do it all the time?"

"No, not really. But hey, everyone has their different character and you have to be satisfied with it. It's okay to complain, but all in all you have to be okay with it."

"You know most of the time I never complain about it. It's just this time I was stressed and I really needed it and he didn't even care to think about it." The car was started up as Misty drove it out of the apartment parking lot and out to the road. "-And not only that, he rubbed it in. And he doesn't notice when I'm trying to give him a hint that I'm still sad and I'm expecting him to say something to me."

"Like I said Mist. Not everyone's the same. Ash has been like that since you met him, you know never noticing things."

"Yeah but he really rubbed it in. I probably would have been okay if he didn't say what he said."

"What did he say?"

"Well he," Misty paused and gulped as if she was getting sad. "He called me a bitch. And he sounded very angry, like he didn't care that I was mad at him only because I wanted him to notice me."

May's face softened when she saw that her best friend was hurt. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He' s the one you love and he loves you and I bet you some where in his head he regrets saying that to you."

"Probably not. He probably _forgot_." Misty's eyes looked sad, but yet sort of mad as she focused on where she was driving.

"Oh don't say that hun. I bet he does remember and was thinking about you the whole time, while Max and Drew where playing video games. I sat there and looked over at him while you were dressing up, he did look pretty sad you know."

Misty thought back to when she saw her handsome groom looking so peacful and in thought while Drew and Max where playing video games. Maybe he was thinking about her. Maybe he did regret it. And even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter because Misty loved him and wanted the best for him.

"You know May, your right. Maybe Ash was thinking about me, maybe he still is." Misty said with a more proud look on her face. "I think I was being a bit too selfish. It isn't Ash's job to remember what stores I go to. Or things I expect him to notice."

"I'm proud of you Misty. But sometimes it's okay to think that. That's what keeps a happy couple going." May said smiling and looking Misty's way.

Misty smiled back at May as the two drove to a stop light. They began to talk of happier things like the wedding.

Meanwhile the boys, Ash, Drew, and Max, started to do other things in the apartment like mess around and tease Ash about his wedding.

"Oh and Ash," Drew said in a laughing manner. "Don't forget to say 'I do'!" Drew teased.

"Just shut up!" Ash shouted, he too laughing. "You know, we need to do something better than just sit around here! I mean, it's been an hour and it is my wedding day, so why no we go out?"

"To where?" Questioned Max.

"I don't know! A better place to mess around I guess!" Ash said. The three of them seemed to of been having a lot of fun since May and Misty left.

"Hey, why not we just go over to Brock's place?" Drew suggested.

"Yeah! It would be nice!" Max agreed.

"Good idea guys!" Ash said, he too agreeing.

May and Misty were waiting in the front lobby of the Dress store. All the dresses as display looked wonderful on display, in loving colors and loving textures. Each dress making one want to buy the whole store.

Finally, a lady entered the lobby and seated herself at the front desk. Assuming she was the front desk lady, May walked up to her with the stained dress in her hand.

"Hi there!" May began with a smile on her face. "I called earlier, maybe about thirty minutes ago."

"Your name sweety," The lady said, she too with a smile on her face. Thin and lovely the front lady was. She had blonde hair and tanned skin, her hair, which she obviously died, had light brown streaks.

"-Oh, May."

"Ah yes, May, the one with the stained dress."

May nodded and held up her dress.

"Well come over to the back, lets see it." Said the lady, she looked over Misty's way. "You can come to sweety."


End file.
